sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show!
The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! is an upcoming American animated comedy television series produced by Splash Entertainment. Unlike Sailor Moon, the series is a more kid-friendly as the tone is much lighter, even more comical and even a lot more cartoony and slapsticky. This series also making use of a very wide array of various zany cartoon sound effects (mainly from the Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera cartoons). Characters *'Serena Tsukino' is a cute, clumsy and foolish sailor-suited 14-year-old teenage girl. Serena has blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in odango. The iconic outfit that Usagi usually wears is a blue sailor collar with two white stripes. She has a red ribbon on the front of her outfit. She wears a white top with short puffy sleeves. She has a blue pleated skirt with a blue ribbon on the back. She usually wears white socks and black shoes with crossing straps. *'Molly Baker' is Serena's childhood friend. Naru has wavy reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She often wears a bow in her hair. She wears is a blue sailor collar with two white stripes. She has a red ribbon on the front of her uniform, which she ties her magical locket to. She wears a white top with short puffy sleeves. She has a blue pleated skirt with a blue ribbon on the back. She usually wears white socks and black shoes. *'Minako Aino' is a cute and bubbly blonde-haired, sailor-suited teenage girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a big red bow in her hair. She wore her iconic outfit, including a white blouse with sailor neckerchief, a red scarf, blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Theme Song Serena: Hi kids! I'm Serena! What time is it? IT'S CARTOON TIME! Chours: It's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Serena: The tornado of laughter for everyone! Chours: It's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Serena: Slapstick is guaranteed, and the outburst of laughter! Serena, Molly, Minako and Chours: It's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Serena: Come and join Serena Tsukino! Molly: Molly Baker! Minako: And Minako Aino! Serena, Molly and Minako: The writers are all kicked out, we don't have anymore scripts, because it's cartoon time for everyone! Chours: It's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Serena: It's filled with anvils, bombs, pies, mallets, banana peels, exploding cigars and tons and tons and tons of wackiest slapstick cartoon fun! Molly: Silliest songs to sing! Minako: And zaniest jokes to tell! Molly: How do we know? Serena, Molly, Minako and Chours: Because, it's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Chours: It's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Serena: The tornado of laughter for everyone! Chours: It's cartoon time for The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Show! Serena: Slapstick is guaranteed, and the outburst of laughter! It's cartoon time! Molly: It's cartoon time! Minako: It's cartoon time! Serena, Molly, Minako and Chours: For The Serena and Her Pals Slapstick Cartoon Comedy Shooooooooooooooooooooooooow! Category:Animated Sailor Moon Television Spinoff Universe Category:Upcoming Productions Category:Animated Category:Sailor Moon (series) Category:Television Programs